Shadow himura, the wizard path
by shadowhimuraa
Summary: un chico comun y corriente vive una vida aburrida hasta q su guia aparece y le muestra su verdadera mision
1. todo tiene un inicio

Shadow Himura, the wizard path  
  
Cap.1: todo tiene un inicio  
  
(Se ve a shadow en el aula, apoyado sobre la pared mientras veía por la ventana) shadow: hasta cuando.....necesito esa salida...... Titulo del cap. : todo tiene un inicio (cara de shadow sobresaltado) vos femenina: shadow ven! (shadow mira a la compañera mas cercana) shadow: na?, vos me llamaste? (compañera(rocío) extrañada) rocío: no y sentate q hay q hacer los ejercicios, sabias? (shadow cruzado de brazos) shadow: noooooooo, en serio?, yo pensaba q la tarea era romper el libro! (rocio se levanta y se va) rocio: gracioso, ahora no te ayudo (shadow mira hacia la ventana denuevo) shadow: perdon doña, pero no recuerdo haber pedido tu ayuda. (shadow sorprendido)vos femenina: a la terraza, pronto! (la profesora parada junto a shadow) le pasa algo o simplemente no quiere hacer los ejercicios? Shadow: ehhh....no esq...me ciento mal, podria ir a tomar algo de agua? (cara de la profesora algo disgustada) profesora: deacuerdo, pero vuelva pronto!- shadow: hai! (shadow escabulléndose hacia la terraza) (shadow parado frente a la puerta de la terraza, apunto de abrirla, en la terraza se puede ver una esfera de luz blanca)shadow: naa? Y eso q es? (se ve a shadow parado frente a la esfera de luz, con una mano extendida hacia ella) (cuadro mas chico)(la mano de shadow tocando la esfera) (una luz ciega a shadow) naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa? (shadow aparece vestido normal(pantalones negros, remera negra y sobretodo), frente a el esta tikal) tikal: gracias por atender mi llamado, he venido para.... (se ve la puerta a la terraza a un chico, petiso y de aspecto devil)????:escu!? Q haces aca?! (shadow sorprendido tratando de ocultar a tikal detrás suyo) naaaa, q pasa nachito?, yo podria hacerte la misma pregunta! (tikal tira a shadow al piso) tikal: es muy tarde! Al suelo! (se ve todo el cielo poniéndose negro y un rayo sale del centro de un ramolino hecho de nubes negras) (el rayo pega en nachito)nachito: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! (el cielo vuelve a la normalidad) (tikal y shadow se levantan) shadow: ouch....eso debe doler...tikal el esta bien? (cara de tikal preocupada) tikal: no....me temo q se a convertido en...el enviado (nachito levantándose casi como flotando)hehehe.....yo he venido a marcar el fin de esta humanidad (cara de shadow confiado)shadow: ha!, no en mi cara negro! (shadow se lanza al ataque, pero un campo energético logra impedir q shadow conecte algun golpe) (shadow con cara de estar molesto (la clásica con un ojo cerrado y apretando los dientes)) demonios!, porq no conecto ningun golpe! (cara de nachito con sonrisa diabólica) jaja....demonios....no son nada comparados conmigo (tikal gritándole a shadow) shadow! Usa tu magia! (shadow corre hacia nachito, se pone en posición de desenvainar una espada( desde su cadera), la cual se materializa y shadow la desenvaina( nota: la espada es estilo japonesa)) shadow: KYAAAAAAAA! (la espada brilla al chocar contra el campo de fuerza y logra romperlo)shadow: es ahora o nunca! (shadow se lanza al ataque y logra hacerle una cortada a la cara de nachito) (nachito MUY molesto) MALDITO!!! Maldeciras el dia q osaste enfrentarme! El inferno te quemara vivo! (nachito desaparece en una especie de portal negro) (tikal camina hasta estar allado de shadow) tikal: estas confundido, verdad? (shadow con una pequeña sonrisa) si..algo, aunq tengo q decir q fue bastante entretenido (tikal con cara de aliviada) q bueno, bien, vamonos! (shadow con cara o.o) a donde?- tikal: a mi casa, la usaremos de base (ambos saltan del edificio y comienzan a correr a mucha velocidad por la calle)shadow: espero q pienses explicarme como logro hacer esto - tikal: todo a su tiempo  
  
CONTINUARA........  
  
NOTA DEL AUTOR: disculpen si el capitulo resulta confuso o difícil de leer, esq asi sera mas facil para la artista pasarlo a comic, de cualquier manera los misterios como q carajo le paso a nachito, q es el inferno, q hace tikal en nuestro mundo y demas se iran resolviendo, asiq esten atentos al prox. Cap! 


	2. una escuela y un destino

Shadow Himura, the wizard path  
  
Cap.2: Una escuela y un destino  
  
(se ve a shadow himura sentado sobre un colchon viejo en una casa bastante vieja) shadow: una casa abandonada fue lo mejor q conseguiste como base? (cuadro = al anterior, esta ves con tikal enojada enfrente) tikal: no molestes!, fue lo mejor q consegui en tan corto tiempo (tikal con cara ^_^ sosteniendo una mochila) tikal: ahora preparate para ir al colegio  
  
shadow: na!? Titulo del cap. : Una escuela y un destino (shadow parado sobre la cama apuntando a tikal con el dedo) shadow: estas loca!? No puedo ir! Como explicaria q desapareci ayer?? (tikal con cara ¬_¬)tikal: ese es tu problema, ahora anda sino llegas tarde! (shadow vestido con ropa de colegio sentado en su banco con cara -_-) shadow: me esperan problemas... (la preceptora entra apuntando a shadow) preceptora: te llama el rector! (shadow saliendo de la clase) shadow: mierda... (shadow camina en un pasillo bastante amplio con puertas en ambos lados)shadow(piensa): y como salgo de esta..... (todas las puertas se cierran repentinamente)shadow: na?? Q esta pasando? (de un remolino negro sale nachito) nachito: hola denuevo... - Shadow(con cara o.o): nachito? (nachito molesto) nachito: no soy nachito, soy daniel, el enviado del infierno y vengo a peliar! - shadow: whatever! (shadow hace una luz muy brillante, cuadro en blanco) (shadow aparece con la ropa normal)shadow: alright!, seguimos charlando o vamos a la accion? (daniel crea un circulo de fuego alrededor suyo y de shadow) daniel: asi no escaparas! (shadow corre contra daniel) (shadow lo trata de golpear con la espada pero daniel lo esquiva) (shadow vuele a atacar con la espada pero daniel la agarra de manera de no cortarse) daniel: caiste en la trampa! (cuadro mas chico)(cara de shadow sorprendido)shadow: como pudo!? (cuadro parecido, la espada se desintegra) daniel: no pense q pudiese engañarte TAN fácilmente - shadow: aun no terminamos! (daniel ataca con una patada alta a shadow)daniel: es cierto! (daniel tira una patada baja pero shadow logra blockearla) (shadow es lanzado hacia atrás por el impacto) shadow(piensa):diablos, blockear no sera suficiente, si me llega a empujar contra esa barrera q creo estoy muerto..... (se ve la barrera de fuego con un rayito de electricidad q hizo daniel)shadow(piensa): un momento!, esa barrera......ya se! (shadow lanza una bola de energia)shadow: toma esto! (a daniel le salen unas alas negras y vuela esquivando la bola de energia) daniel: eso es todo? (shadow corre hacia daniel) shadow(piensa): asiq también tienes alas...no importa, eso no te salvara! (shadow salta)shadow: KYA!!!!! (shadow golpea a daniel con una patado muy fuerte, daniel la blockea pero la fuerza lo manda para atrás) (daniel choca contra la barrera de fuego/electricidad y queda pegado)daniel: AHHHHHH! (la electricidad se expande por las paredes) (hay una explosion) (shadow aparece fuera del colegio) shadow: ya lo termine? (cuadro parecido, esta ves con tikal al lado)tikal: far from it..., te teletransporte aquí para q no te lastimara la explosión. (se ve la escuela quemándose) shadow: q paso con daniel? - tikal: sigue ahí (shadow con cara ^_^U, tikal con cara -.-) shadow: pe...pero no tengo q volver ahí dentro, verdad? - tikal: si tienes! (shadow cruzado de brasos)shadow: me lo temia (shadow entra al edificio en llamas) (shadow parado en un pasillo dañado por el fuego)shadow: daniel, aparece! (la puerta a un aula(dentro hay bancos quemándose)) veces( de dentro del aula): aucilio!, hay alguien ahí!? (shadow entra por esa puerta)shadow: q esta pasando? ( dos chicas del colegio encerradas por bancos y pedazos del techo en llamas) chica1: auxilio por favor! (shadow creando una mini lluvia dentro del aula)shadow: no problem! (los bancos y pedazos de techos se apagan) chica2: como lo hiciste? (Shadow moviendo los bancos) shadow: eso no importa, si valoran lo q hize diran q me vieron, pero q no hize lo q acaban de ver, sabran cuando decirlo. Ahora bajanse! (shadow corre por las escaleras)shadow: donde estara.... (se ve a daniel arrodillado en un pasillo con las alas algo destruidas y la ropa dañada) daniel: al fin llegas, te tardaste demasiado (shadow poniéndose en pose de batalla) shadow: vengo a terminar contigo! (daniel riéndose) daniel: hahaha, idiota, esto recién comienza, si hubiera querido ya estarías hecho pedazos, mi plan era evaluar tu fuerza, mi elite te destruirá (daniel desapareciendo en un remolino negro) si enverdad eres quien se supone q eres, nos volveremos a ver (daniel desaparece por completo) (shadow saliendo por una ventana) shadow: q habra querido decir...... (shadow y tikal en la terraza de un edificio, abajo se ve a la escuela en llamas)shadow: tikal.....creo q merezco algunas explicaciones.... (tikal con cara pensativa)si...muy pronto las tendras, no olvides q la paciencia es la clave del éxito (shadow preparándose para saltar)shadow: de acuerdo...volvamos a la base  
  
CONTINUARA....  
  
NOTA DEL AUTOR: espero hayan disfrutado de este cap donde.....no se explico nada! XD, pero paciencia, pronto todo sera explicado, en el prox. Cap se solucionaran algunos conflictos ocultos y habra la entrada de un nuevo personaje! Ups, estoy hablando de mas, hasta pronto! 


	3. new soul, la leyenda de shade

Shadow Himura, the wizard path  
  
Cap.3: New soul, la leyenda de shade  
  
(un televisor mostrando la escuela de shadow con camiones de bomberos) anunciante: el incendio en el colegio HCA fue apagado con éxito (habitación, una chica sentada frente a un escritorio con la TV al lado, la TV esta mostrando la escuela de shadow) anunciante: no hay heridos, salvo por un muerto cuyo cuerpo aun no se ha encontrado (cara de la chica emocionada)shade: lo sabia! Mis sueños por fin se están haciendo realidad, me voy a buscarlos! (cuadro con titulo del Cáp.)new soul, la leyenda de shade (la base /casa derruida de tikal, ella parada y shadow sentado en la cama, ambos viendo la TV q muestra la escuela)shadow: sabias q pasaría, verdad? - tikal: claro, sino no te hubiera enviado (tikal y shadow caminando en la calle, es de noche)shadow: ahora q me dieron por muerto no tendre q preocuparme en explicar la situación a todos. (tikal caminando pensativa) tikal: supongo, aun q sea te quita algunos problemas (shade aparece doblando la esquina) shade: AJA! (cara de shadow y tikal sorprendido) shadow: na?! (shadow poniéndose en guardia) shadow: quien eres? (shade en pose)shade: mi nombre es shade y voy a acompañarlos en la aventura! (shadow mirando a tikal)shadow: conoces a esta? (tikal alzando los hombros) no, nunca la vi en mi vida (shade furiosa)shade: entonces porq aparecen en mis sueños?! (cara de tikal confundida)tikal: no lo se....... (shadow hablándole a tikal)shadow: quiza tu jefe quiere q ella se una a nosotros.... (tikal negando con la cabeza)tikal: imposible, ella no podria con lo peligrosa q es nuestra misión (shade con cara ¬¬U)shade: y cual es esa misión TANNN peligrosa? (tikal enojada)tikal: eso es confidencial (shadow con cara -.-) si, tan confidencial q ni siquiera yo se. (tikal algo nerviosa)tikal: he....bueno, estaba por contarte! (shadow hablándole al oido a tikal)shadow: tratemos de perderla, vamonos corriendo (tikal preparándose a correr)tikal: bien....AHORA! (ambos salen corriendo a toda velocidad) (shade de espaldas, viendo a shadow y tikal alejándose corriendo)shade: hey no me dejen! Los voy a encontrar! (shadow y tikal caminando dentro de un centro comercial) shadow: creo q la perdimos (tikal preocupada)tikal: si... (shadow se para frente a tikal)shadow: creo q ya es hora q me expliques (shadow y tikal se sientan en un banco, detrás hay un arbusto y luego la baranda (estan en un segundo piso del centro comercial)) tikal: bueno, fui enviada por los elders para elegir a alguien q me ayudara a detener el exterminio de la humanidad (shadow pensativo) shadow: y porq ami? (cara de tikal) tikal: porq tu ya has sido mago y guerrero, tenes experiencia (shadow aun mas pensativo)shadow: pero eso fue en vidas pasadas.....y q es el inferno? (tikal triste) tikal: es un lugar por debajo del infierno, donde la negatividad es absoluta (shadow algo molesto)shadow: y porq tratan de destruir a la humanidad?(nota detrás: podrían haberle puesto un nombre mas original) (cuadro muy grande, tikal parada, el fondo negro, allado de ella una pirámide, donde en la base dice: oscuridad total, un escalon arriba dice: oscuridad parcial, arriba dice: bien/mal juntos y en la cima dice: luz)tikal: dentro de esta dimensión esta el cielo, dominado por la luz, el plano, q es neutro y el infierno y el inferno, dominados por la oscuridad en distinta intensidad. (tikal MUY seria) tikal: desde hace mucho la oscuridad a tratado de dominar el plano, pero la luz la a logrado detener. (se ven muchos muertos)tikal: ahora la oscuridad quiere acabar con todos y dejar solo a quienes adoran al mal, asi ellos dominaran. (shadow parándose) shadow: ya veo, asiq nuestra misión es evitar q la oscuridad domine? (tikal parándose) tikal: asi es (shadow preocupado)shadow: y quienes son los elders? (tikal preocupada): ellos me dicen q no puedo darte esa información....lo siento (shade sentada en cuclillas detrás de shadow)shade: guau q interesante (shadow y tikal asustados)shadow: naaaaaaaaaaa? (shade sonrie burlonamente)shade: los encontre (shadow enojado)shadow: porq nos molestas tanto!?! (shade muy triste)shade: desde hace 2 años, tengo el mismo sueño....donde ustedes llegan y nos vamos juntos. (shade arrodillada frente a shadow)shade: es lo unico q me ha mantenido con vida....pensar q en algun momento podria conocerlos y ser su amiga..... (shade apunto de llorar)shade: mi madre y mi padre murieron cuando yo era muy chica y no tengo ningun ser amado....pense q ustedes llenarian ese vacío. (shade limpiándose las lagrimas) shade: perdón, me entro algo en el ojo (shadow se saca los anteojos de sol)(recuerden, parte de la vestimenta de shadow son los anteojos de sol q se los saca deves en cuando) (shadow apoya una mano en el hombro de shade) (shade se para y ve fijo a shadow) (shadow con ojos comprensivos) shadow: uno no es mas fuerte por no llorar (shade abraza a shadow llorando) (shadow la abraza para contenerla) (es de noche, tikal y shadow caminando bajo la lluvia, shadow esta cargando a shade en brazos)shadow: parece q se durmió... (tikal pensativa) tikal: si...gasto mucha energia... (se ve la habitación de la base/casa de shadow y tikal, shade esta durmiendo en la cama)recuadro: al dia siguiente (shadow y tikal parados en la puerta de la base/casa) tikal: estas seguro q quieres q se quede con nosotros? (shadow sonriendo)shadow si, ella esta cumpliendo su leyenda, el q esta sea solo q nosotros seamos sus amigos o q sea tener q ayudarnos en nuestra misión no importa (tikal suspirando)tikal: bueno, los elders no se han opuesto, asiq estoy deacuerdo (shadow despertando a shade, shade esta en camisón)shadow: vamos dormilona, pasaste la noche aquí (shade frotándose un ojo)shade: cierto, ya recuerdo... (shadow caminando dándole la espalda)shadow: tu ropa esta en la silla allado de la cama, cambiate (shade mirándose sorprendida)shade: q hago en camisón!?!O_O (shadow sonriendo levemente)shadow: tikal te lo dio, para q no arrugaras tu ropa (shade cambiándose) shade: ya veo....y shadow...puedo acompañarlos? (shadow siempre de espaldas para no ver a shade)shadow: ve pensando una excusa (shade ya cambiada)shade: una excusa para q? (shadow agarrando el picaporta de la puerta) shadow: si vas a quedarte aquí ncesitas decirle una excusa a la persona con la q vivias  
  
(shade con cara o.o) shade: a mi tio? (shadow con una mano hacia arriba, como afirmando)shadow: si, sino te buscaran por desapaecida (shade tocándole el hombro a shadow)shade: he...shadow (shadow dándose vuelta)shadow: na? (shade en pose muy cute, algo sonrojada) shade: gracias por lo de ayer, me hiso muy bien y tb gracias por dejarme quedar con ustedes (shadow le sonrie mientras saca los anteojos de sol de su bolsillo)shadow: olvidalo, para q son los amigos (shadow se pone los anteojos)shadow: sabes q puedes contar conmigo (shade muy feliz)shade: si, lose  
  
CONTINUARA....  
  
NOTA DEL AUTOR: bien, lamento la tardanza con este capitulo, espero q les haya gustado, en fin como les habia prometido este capitulo fue mas q anda para explicar y presentar a shade, el nuevo personaje. No se preocupen amantes de la violencia, en el prox. Hay pelea. 


	4. pool mess, la fuerza de un elite

Shadow himura, the wizard path  
  
Cap.4: pool mess, la fuerza de un elite  
  
(se ve a shade sentada en la cama frente al televisor)shade bosteza  
  
(se ve a shadow sentado en una silla algo rota y a tikal sentada en el piso meditando)tikal hace el clásico "ummmm" de la meditación  
  
(shadow se levanta de su silla)shadow: me arte!  
  
(tikal abre los ojos)tikal: q te pasa?  
  
(shadow enojado)shadow: acaso todo lo q podemos hacer es quedarnos parados esperando q ataquen!?  
  
(shade con cara de preocupada)shade: sha....shadow....  
  
(tikal se levanta)tikal: entiendo q no te gusta la postura defensiva, pero es la unica q tenemos!  
  
(shadow poniéndose los anteojos de sol)shadow: bueno, yo me voy  
  
(tikal poniéndose entre el y la pared)tikal: adonde crees q vas?  
  
(shadow haciendola a un lado)shadow: a caminar, me estoy muriendo de aburrimiento aquí  
  
(shadow se va)  
  
(tikal cruzada de brasos algo molestada)tikal: cuando va a escucharme...  
  
titulo del cap: pool mess, la fuerza de un elite  
  
(shadow caminando por la calle)shadow: diablos acaso tikal no me cree capas de cuidarme solo?  
  
(los pies de shadow pateando una lata)  
  
(los pies de shadow se detienen)  
  
(shadow mira un cartel q dice "wagers")shadow: ...quien diria q terminaria aquí...  
  
(shadow se sonrie)shadow: supongo q no le hago daño a nadie si juego un partidito de pool...  
  
(shadow entra al lugar)shadow: por los viejos tiempo...  
  
(shadow se saca los anteojos)  
  
(se ve unas cuantas mesas, una barra y algunas mesas de pool)  
  
(shadow llega a la barra)shadow: dame una ficha para el pool  
  
(una chica pelirroja de unos 20 años le da la ficha)chica: son 3 pesos  
  
(shadow va hacia la parte de atrás)shadow: luego te pago  
  
(se ven 2 mesas de pool, en el medio una puerta algo vieja, en las paredes cuelgan los palos de pool)  
  
(cara de shadow asombrado)shadow: na!?esos son....  
  
(se ve a un chico agachado listo para hacer un tiro en la mesa de pool, tiene pelo negro largo, un mechón le tapa el ojo derecho y tiene atado atrás)  
  
(se ve a otro chico con una pequeña cola de caballo y un poco de barba, mas alto q el anterior parado con un palo de pool en la mano)  
  
(shadow contento)shadow: pero si son pablo y raul!  
  
(tikal agarrandose el vestido como si le doliera el corazon)tikal: senti algo...  
  
(shade con sus manos en los hombros de tikal con cara de preocupada)shade: yo tb...tengo un mal presentimiento  
  
(tikal levantándose)tikal: tenemos q encontrar a shadow!  
  
(tikal y shade saliendo de la base)shade: si!  
  
(shadow acercándose a pablo y raul con una mano arriba)shadow: hola!  
  
(pablo hace el tiro y raul se hacerca a shadow)  
  
(pablo estrechando la mano de shadow)pablo: q haces?  
  
(raul estrechando la mano de shadow)raul: holas  
  
(shadow con cara alegre)shadow: hace mucho q no nos veiamos  
  
(shadow agarrando un palo de pool)shadow: estan listos para un partido?  
  
(raul preparando las bochas con el triangulo)raul: si vos estas listo para perder  
  
(en un lugar, aparentemente una cueva, se ve a daniel con una sombra)daniel: ja!, sabia q apareceria a la luz tarde o temprano  
  
(la sombra se mueve hacia una estalactita)sombra: quiere q lo mate ahora?  
  
(la cara de daniel con una sonrisa macabra)daniel: hazlo, como elite no deberías tener problemas  
  
(la sombra desapararece y daniel esta riendo)daniel :buawhahahaha  
  
(se ve el frente del bar donde esta shadow, la sombra tiene forma de mancha en el piso y se acerca a la puerta)  
  
(se ve a shadow listo para "romper"(ver aclaración J.D.C.), raul y pablo están parados detrás de el)shadow :bien, empecemos  
  
(se ve q el palo de pool golpea la bocha blanca)  
  
(la blanca golpea la amarilla(primera del triangulo))  
  
(la reaccion en cadena desparrama todas las bochas por toda la mesa de pool)  
  
(la sombra(ya dentro del bar) salta hacia pablo)  
  
(pablo se retuerce)pablo: AAAAAAAAaaaaa  
  
(la pupila de los ojos de pablo se pierde)  
  
(pablo cae arrodillado)  
  
(pablo se levanta con ojos macabros)  
  
(raul se aleja asustado)raul: q...q demonios pasa?!  
  
(shadow se pone en guardia)shadow: no otra ves!  
  
(tikal y shade entrando de golpe en el bar)  
  
(shade con cara de susto(fingida))shade: huelo humo! TODOS CORRAN!  
  
(una multitud sale corriendo del establecimiento)  
  
(tikal corre hasta donde esta shadow)  
  
(tikal agarrando a shadow del brazo)tikal: siento la presencia de un elite, ten cuidado  
  
(shadow en pose de materializar su espada)shadow: no te preocupes, con mi...hey!, no se crea!  
  
(La mano de shadow como si estuviera sosteniendo su espada pero sin ella)  
  
(tikal preocupada)tikal: no olvides q daniel, el enviado, te la desmaterializo, tardaras en recuperarla  
  
(shadow enojado)shadow: maldición!, no importa, puedo ganarle  
  
(shadow prepara una bola de energia)  
  
(le lanza la bola de energia pero pablo la evita)  
  
(pablo en pose macabra)pablo: yo soy reich!, el primero de los 4 elite, y el encargado de tu destrucción!  
  
(shadow sonriendo entre dientes)shadow: jeje, gusto en conocerte reich, yo soy shadow himura, el mago q no podras derrotar  
  
(shadow corre contra reich)  
  
(lanza una patada pero reich la esquiva)  
  
(ataca con un shock electrico pero reich se cubre)  
  
(reich con los brazos humeando por el shock eléctrico)reich: eso es todo?, creo q te sobreestime  
  
(shadow respirando fuerte)shadow: esto esta lejos de terminar...  
  
(shadow lanza varios golpes pero son esquivados)  
  
(reich riendo)reich: ahora es mi turno  
  
(reich carga un extraño poder en las manos, las cuelas son cubiertas por llamas)reich: incest fury!  
  
(reich se lanza con una velocidad increíble contra shadow)  
  
(cara de shadow sorprendido)shadow: no puede ser!  
  
(shadow es lanzado contra la pared)shadow: agh!  
  
(shadow levantándose todo lastimado)shadow: como pudo ser...solo me golpeo una ves  
  
(reich en pose)reich: no seas tonto, parecio una ves, pero fueron 30 golpes  
  
aproximadamente  
  
(shadow sorprendido)shadow: como demonios esquivo eso?  
  
(reich cargando el "incest fury" denuevo, se ve una pequeña luz en la nuca)  
  
(cara de shade sorprendida)shade: shadow mira esa luz!  
  
(se ve la luz en la nuca de reich mas de cerca)  
  
(cara de shadow sorprendido)shadow: ese debe ser su punto debil!  
  
(shadow corriendo hacia reich)shadow: ya se como ganarte!  
  
(reich lanzando un golpe con su puño lleno de fuego(el "incest fury"))reich: muy tarde!  
  
(shadow es lanzado contra la pared)shadow: maldición, no puedo acercarme...como diablos...  
  
(unos palos de pool q colgaban de la pared le caen a shadow en la cabeza)shadow: damn  
  
(shadow ve los palos)shadow: lo tengo!  
  
(reich cargando su incest fury)reich: preparate!, con este golpe te terminare  
  
(shadow sonriendo)shadow: no lo creo  
  
(reich corre hacia shadow con sus puños en llamas)  
  
(shadow agarra uno de los palos)  
  
(el palo queda electrificado)  
  
(shadow golpea a reich justo en la parte q brillaba con el palo electrificado)shadow: KYA!  
  
(reich se electrocuta)reich:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH  
  
(una sombra negra sale del cuerpo)  
  
(el cuerpo de pablo cae al suelo)  
  
(shadow suelta el palo)  
  
(tikal toca a pablo)tikal: esta vivo, solo perdio el conocimiento  
  
(shadow dado vuelta junto a shade)shade: shadow....nos vamos?  
  
(shadow sonrie)shadow: en un segundo...  
  
(shadow deja 3 pesos en la barra y mira a la encargada)shadow: disculpe el alboroto  
  
(shadow, shade y tikal salen del lugar)  
  
CONTINUARA....  
  
NOTA DEL AUTOR: bien, el primer elite se hizo presente, como ven era el mas devil pero aun asi causo algun problema, mantengase alertas por q pronto saldra el capitulo 5.  
  
J.D.C( jerga de cosas =P)  
  
Romper: esta expresión se usa en pool cuando se hace el golpe inicial. 


	5. tikal's way, el verdadero inicio

Cap.5: tikal's way, el verdadero inicio  
  
(tikal, shadow y shade en la base, cada quien sentado en diferentes lugares) (shadow con cara de preocupado)shadow: y como esta pablo? (tikal tranquila)tikal: en el hospital dijeron q su vida no corria peligro (shadow aliviado)shadow: q suerte, comenzaba a preocuparme (shade se hacerca a shadow con una sonrisa sarcástica)shade: y aun queres volver a reunirte con tus viejos amigos? (shadow pegándole en la cabeza)shadow: no me molestes (tikal mira preocupada a shadow mientras el le agarraba la cabeza a shade desde arriba)shade: ya soltame!!shadow:jajaja (shadow con cara o.o)shadow: tikal te ves algo preocupada, q pasa? (tikal suspira)tikal: nada, solo me preguntaba si todo esto era parte del plan... (shade sorprendida)shade: del plan de quien? (tikal sonriente)tikal: de los elders por supuesto (cuadro con el titulo del capitulo): tikal's way, el verdadero inicio (shadow y shade mirando a tikal)shadow: parece q quieres mucho a los elders esos (tikal algo sonrojadita)tikal: claro, fueron como mis padres, ellos me criaron y me enseñaron todo (shade sonriente)shade: deven ser buenas personas (cuadro negro)tikal flashback (tikal mas chiquita regando unas flores)tikal: tomen un poco de agua lindas n_n (un hombre todo encapuchado se acerca a tikal)hombre: tikal, es hora de comer y luego a tu lección (tikal toda contenta)tikal: si leo! (tikal sentada junto a un monton de hombres encapuchados comiendo) (tikal sentada en un banquito agarrando un libro con un hombre encapuchado enfrente)hombre:y tikal recuerdas la lección anterior? (tikal abriendo el libro)tikal:si, mediante la union en armonio de las fuerzas flotantes mas luz estelar uno puede transportarse! (el hombre se le acerca y le acaricia la cabeza)hombre: bien aprendes rapido! (tikal re contenta)tikal:gracias! (cuadro en negro)fin del flashback (shade se le queda mirando a tikal q tiene una mirada como perdida)shade: hey shadow crees q esta bien? (shadow le pasa la mano por enfrente de la cara)shadow:holaaaaaaaa tikal estas ahí?? (tikal reacciona)tikal: perdon me quede pensando en el pasado (shadow y shade le sonríen)shade: no importa (shadow se sienta)shadow: y tikal, cuentanos como te enteraste de la misión esta? (tikal se queda pensativa)tikal: bueno en realidad fue hace un año.. (cuadro negro)tikal flashback 2 (tikal ya un poco mas grande sentada en una mesa con 3 hombre encapuchados enfrente) hombre1:tikal sabes para q te llamamos? (tikal algo confundida)tikal: no leo q pasa? (misma escena q la anteúltima) hombre2:te convocamos para decirte la misión para la q fuiste criada (tikal sorprendida)tikal: que?! (los hombre encapuchados se paran)hombre3:has sido criada para elegis al hombre q salvara a la humanidad! (tikal confundida)tikal: no comprendo.... (el hombre1 la pone una mano en el hombro)hombre1: tikal una guerra se aproxima, las fuerzas del cielo no son suficientes (tikal mira sorprendida)tikal: entonces ustedes pueden ver el futuro?? (el hombre2 se le acerca)hombre2: asi es, y hemos visto el final de toda la raza humana, por eso dios nos pidio q te criaramos para ayudar (tikal con cara de seria)tikal: q devo hacer? (el hombre1 se saca la capucha revelando su rostro con pelo anaranjado y ojos azules)hombre1:sabia q aceptarias (el hombre1 se arrodilla y le acaricia la mejilla) (el hombre1 vuelve a pararse)hombre1:en la tierra hay varios heroes q nunca llegan a descubrir ese destino (el hombre2 se le acerca)hombre2:tu misión es elegir a uno y q el te ayude a salvar a la humanidad (tikal con cara de confundida)tikal: salvarla de quien? (el hombre3 se le acerca)hombre3:el inferno hara un intento para gobernar la tierra borrando a toda la raza humana (tikal grita)tikal: no podemos permitirlo! (el hombre1 vuelve a encapucharse)hombre1:esa es tu misión (tikal muy seria)tikal: lo hare. (cuadro negro)fin del flashback 2 (shadow y shade sorprendidos)shadow: asiq esos payasos pueden ver el futuro (tikal algo enojada)tikal: no les digas payasos! (shade interrumpe algo nerviosa al ver q se peliaban)shade: y como fue q elegiste a shadow? (tikal suspira)tikal: leo me lo recomendo (shadow algo confundido)shadow: ese leo me conocia? (tikal con cara extrañada)tikal: bueno dijo q conocia a UN shadow himura.... (shade confundida)shade: y eso q quiere decir? (tikal alza los hombros) tikal: no lo se pero todo esta funcionando bien (shadow confiado)shadow: si ya le ganamos a un elite y ese daniel no tiene oportunidad contra mi! (shade sarcástica)shade: nose si recuerdas la paliza q te dio el elite antes de q le ganaste (shadow molesto)shadow: no molestes! (tikal se rie)piensa: si, leo vamos a lograrlo (en el cielo se ve a un hombre encapuchado mirando hacia abajo)leo: lo creo...ya estan los 2...  
  
CONTINUARA....  
  
NOTA DEL AUTOR: bien este capitulo es corto y no muy entretenido, pero crei necesario mostrar un poco el pasado de tikal antes de conocerme y ademas hay una cosita escondida ;-), no se preocupen, en el proximo capitulo un nuevo elite se presentara. 


	6. what the crap?, el pasado se revela

Cap.6: what the crap?!, el pasado se revela  
  
(se ve un cartel)cartel: bienvenidos al jardín japonés (shadow, shade y tikal entrando al jardín japones) shadow: segura de q podemos venir? (cara de tikal relajada)tikal: claro q si, ademas a esta hora no hay casi nadie (shade mirando los arboles emocionada)shade: q lindo lugar! Me encanta! (shadow suspirando)shadow: si el lugar es genial (tikal se sienta al borde del lago) tikal: me encantan los peces (shade sonriendo)shade: aver aver quiero ver! (shade se tropieza y cae al lago tirando tb a tikal) (shadow riéndose)shadow:hahahaha (un pez negro se ve en el agua) (desde el agua se ve a shadow ayudando a salir del agua a tikal) (el pez salta fuera del agua, se esconde detrás de un arbol) (el pez negro se transforma en una rata) (shade apuntando al edificio)shade: oigen entremos quiero provar el sushi! (todos entrando al edificio) (todos sentados en una mesa, cada quien con una bandeja de sushi)tikal: estoy empapada (shade se riéndose)shade: pero tenes q admitir q fue divertido (shadow metiendose un pedazo de sushi en la boca)shadow: yo me quedo al margen (shadow con cara de asco) (shadow tosiendo) shadow: creo q no quiero mas, gracias. (tikal se rie)tikal: no se porq no te gusta (shadow con cara .-.)shadow: quiza porq no me gusta el pescado ni siquiera cocinado (shade prueba su sushi)shade: esta delicioso! (shade comienza a comer como loca) (se ve los 3 sentados, shade sigue comiendo como loca mientras shadow y tikal hablan)shadow: y porq estamos aca? - tikal: crei q les gustaria un dia tranquilo (shadow sonrie)shadow: pues si es tranquilo... (la rata negra esta debajo de la mesa, se ven los pies de shadow y shade) (shade se atraganta)shadow: shade no deviste comer tan rapido! (shadow le da una baso con agua a shade) (la rata negra muerde a shadow atravesando el pantalón con los cornillos) (shadow grita)shadow: auch! Q fue eso!?! (mira debajo de la mesa y no había nada) (shade pone el baso en la mesa)shade: ya estoy mejor! (shade apunta a unas escaleras)shade: oigan vamos a ver q hay alla! (todos subiendo por las escaleras)tikal(piensa): algo esta mal.... (llegan arriba de todo, se paran enfrente de una puerta)shadow(piensa): carajo q sabia mal el sushi. (shade abriendo la perilla)shade: veamos q hay en este cuarto (los pies de los tres entrando) (es una habitación toda vacía alfombrada con una tarima de teatro y llena de ventanales) (shade subiéndose a la tarima)shade: guau este debe ser el teatro! (shadow mirando a su alrededor)shadow: pero porq no hay sillas? (tikal se sienta en el piso)tikal: no se, pero esta alfombra es comoda (la misma rata entra a la sala) (esa rata se hacerca a tikal y shadow)tikal: Aahh! Cuidado! (la rata se convierte en una sombra) (la sombra toma forma humana con una armadura de samurai) (cara de shadow sorprendido)shadow: q demonios!? (se ve toda la forma ya terminada de un hombre con una armadura de samurai)hombre: permítame presentarme, soy Izou, el segundo elite (shadow en guardia)shadow: no entiendo, no necesitan tomar posición de un cuerpo? (Izou desenvaina lentamente la espada)Izou: tonto, yo tome posesión de una de tus vidas pasadas (shadow desenvaina)shadow: no creas q eso va a darte la ventaja! (shadow corre contra Izou)shadow;: KYAAA (shadow lanza un espadazo contra Izou pero este lo blockea con su espada) (Izou responde con un golpe q manda a shadow contra un rincón) (izou parado frente a shadow en el suelo)izou: tonto, tome el cuerpo de la major espadachín de tus vidas, junto con m poder mágico soy muy superior! (shadow sonrie entre dientes)shadow: eso lo vamos a ver (shadow le lanza un rayo) (el rayo rebota en la armadura de izou)Izou: idiota ese tipo de magia no me daña! (Izou golpea a shadow con su espada tirandolo hacia uno de los ventanales) (shadow atraviesa el ventanal) (shadow cae en el jardín) (shadow en el piso)shadow: agh...si no hago algo no voy a durar mucho mas... (Izou lo mira desde el segundo piso)Izou: ahora voy a terminarte! (shade salta a la cabeza de Izou) (Izou se tambalea por el peso q ocasiona shade) (Izou cae al jardín con shade colgando de su cabeza)Izou: maldición! (Izou agarra a shade y la lanza por lo aires) (shade cae en el lago) (shadow se levanta)shadow: tengo q aprovechar! (shadow comienza a concentrar energia en sus manos (tikal mirando desde el primer piso)tikal(piensa): acaso habra aprendido a usar el incest fury? (las shadow de mano se prenden de un fuego azul)shadow: incest fury! (Izou se reincorpora) (shadow corre hacia izou con las manos en llamas) (shadow envia varios golpes q abollan la armadura) (Izou se aleja)Izou: maldición himura! (shadow con cara de enojado)shadow: como puede ser, no llege a traspasarlo aun mandándole como 80 golpes, no puede ser... (Izou hace 3 cortes en forma de triangulo en el aire en el aire) Izou: sonedemoca sonedemoca sonedemoca (los cortes se ven como luz, izou termina con una estocada)Izou: atack! (de esos 3 cortes en forma de triangulo salen millones de cortes hacia shadow) (shadow es golpeado y cortado muchas veces)shadow: AHHHHHH (shadow cae al suelo sangrando)shadow: maldición...tengo q pensar en como ganar... (Izou hace el primer corte en el aire)Izou: con esto te acabare: sonedemoca (shadow con cara de desesperado)shadow: maldición q hago!?!?! (Izou hace el segundo corte)izou: sonedemoca (shadow se para)shadow: lo tengo! (cuadro largo,a la izquierda se ve izou haciendo el tercer corte, a la derecha shadow cargando el incest fury)shadow: incest.. - izou: sonedemoca (cuadro largo, a la izquierda izou haciendo la estocada y a la derecha shadow con los puños prendidos fuego)izou: atack! - shadow: fury! (cuadro largo, millones de cortes yendo hacia shadow y shadow corriendo hacia ellos) (shadow comienza a esquivar los cortes) (shadow llega enfrente de izou)shadow: piérdete!!!!!!! (shadow golpea a izou exactamente en el centro de la armadura) (la armadura se prende fuego)izou: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH (la armadura desaparece) (shadow corre al lago)shadow: shade shade estas bien!?! (tikal aparece del agua trayendo a shade en los hombros) (shadow se acerca para ayudar a tikal)shadow: gracias shade, me ayudaste (shadow, shade y tikal se van del jardín japones)  
  
CONTINUARA....  
  
NOTA DEL AUTOR: bien espero q les haya gustado la pelea contra el segundo elite, no olviden q cada ves los elites se vuelven mas fuertes y aun quedan 2...uf estoy jodido, hasta el proximo capitulo! 


	7. the army, los demonios del infierno

Cap. 7: The army, los demonios del infierno  
  
(shadow acostado en la cama, shade haciendo zapping y tikal sentada meditando, todos en la base)shade: no hay nada interesante q hacer.... (shadow abre un ojo con desinteres)shadow: después del problema en el jardín no podemos arriesgarnos a salir (cara de tikal sorprendida)tikal: algo pasa (shade mira a tikal y deja de hacer zapping)shade: q cosa? o.o (shadow se sienta en la cama y mira el televisor) (shadow apunta a lo q pasa en la TV)shadow: tikal te refieres a eso? (en la TV, se ve el noticiero)anunciante: una horda de personas ah empezado a saquear las principales farbricas (se ve mucha gente entrando como loca a las fabricas y llevándose cosas)anunciante: no se llevan comida, la pregunta seria, porq lo hacen? (un tipo se le acerca al anunciante)tipo: porq queremos! (el sujeto saca un cuchillo y se lo clava al anunciante)anunciante: agh.... (el sujeto se acerca a la camara)tipo: apaga eso! (aparece un cartel y toda la pantalla en negro)cartel: dificultades técnicas (shade algo asustada)shade: q le pasa a esa gente!? (shadow mira a tikal)shadow: otro elite? (tikal niega con la cabeza) tikal: no...esto es diferente, no viene del inferno (shadow se para)shadow: sea lo q sea tenemos q pararlo (tikal se para)tikal: si, obviamente esto no es humano, algo raro pasa, vamos! (shade los mira)shade: pero como llegamos!? (tikal y shadow se miran)shadow: vamos volando? - tikal seguro (shadow y tikal salen volando por la ventana) (shadow y tikal volando, se ve a shade atrás desde la ventana)shade: esperenme!!! Yo no vuelo!! (shadow y tikal para)tikal: cierto, ella no vuela, shadow buscala! (shadow vuelve a la casa) (shadow agarra a shade y la lleva volando en brazos hasta donde esta tikal) (shadow con shade en brasos)shadow: listo vamos! - shade: no se te ocurra dejarme caer! (los tres llegan a un campo) (shadow baja a shade) (shadow, shade y tikal comienzan a caminar por el campo)shadow: las fabricas deven estar por aca... (se ve a lo lejos unas 10 personas corriendo hacia ellos) (se acercan mas)persona1: danos todo la guita loco! (tikal con ambas manos juntas)tikal(piensa): ahora estoy segura, son del infierno! (tikal mueve las manos en varias direcciones)tikal :white spirit! (varios espiritus blancos salen de las manos de tikal) (los espiritus atraviesan a las personas) (de las personas salen sombras q toman forma de demonios) (las personas caen desmayadas) (tikal mira a shadow)tikal: shadow rapido! (shadow comienza a correr hacia los demonios)shadow: si! (shadow desenvaina) (shadow corta a uno por la mitad) (le lanza un rayo desintegrando a otro) (golpea la espada contra el piso lanzando muchas piedras q noquean a otro) (3 demonios se le acercan a shadow, 2 usan espadas y uno una cadena con punta al final) (le lanza la cadena) (cuadro chico, shadow atrapa la cadena con la mano) (shadow lanza la cadena de forma de atrapar a los 3) (lanza muchas bolas de fuego q losa matan) (shadow comienza a correr entre los demonios restantes con la espada) (shadow envaina la espada) (todos los demonios desaparecen) (shade con cara de impaciente)shade: terminaste de jugar al espadachín? Tenemos q encontrar al lider (shadow con cara de enojado)shadow(murmura):aguafiestas (ven una fabrica)tikal: entremos alla (todos entran)shade: ummm...q raro...no hay nadie.... (de la nada los rodean muchos demonios) (shade asustada)shade: AHH! De donde salieron!?! (shadow mira a shade sonriendo entre dientes)shadow: ya puedo jugar al espadachín? (shade muy asustada)shade: no me importa pero hace algo!!!!!! (shadow ataca a un demonio desenvainando la espada) (lanza una onda electrica con la espada) (la espada daña a 3 demonions) (shadow sigue atacando a muchos demonios) (de ensima de una maquina se ve una sombra q observaba la pelea) (tikal mira la sombra)tikal: el lider! (tikal crea una bola de energia)tikal: light flash! (la bola de energia es lanzada hacia la sombra revelando a un demonio con traje azul oscuro (todos los demonios paran de atacar y shadow tb) (el demonio con traje mira a shadow y aplaude)demonio: bravo bravo, sabes peliar bien (una espada sale de la mano del demonio)demonio: soy el comandante y sere tu oponente (shadow poniéndose en guardia)shadow: me parece bien, pero si gano digale a sus tropas q abandonen la tierra (el comandante salta al piso)comandante: asi sera, preparate! (shadow comienza a correr en posición para realizar un battou(técnica desenvainando espada))shadow :AHHHHHHH (shadow desenvaina) (el comandante para el ataque con su espada) (shadow hace un giro mientras una especie de esfera se crea entre ellos) (shade sorprendida)shade: tikal q es eso?! (tikal mira a shade)tikal: es un ataque seguro, porq aunq logre blockear el primer impacto, el golpe crea un vacio q acerca al enemigo y... (shadow hace un segundo golpe partiendo al comandante en 2) (shade y tikal acercándose a shadow)tikal: el golpe es seguro (todos los demonios desaparecen) (shadow envaina sonriente)shadow: bien nos vamos? (shadow, tikal y shade vuelven a la base)  
  
CONTINUARA.....  
  
NOTA DEL AUTOR: bien, lamento por quien quedo decepcionado por la pelea contra el comandante, pero queria poner esa técnica, y siendo una ougi(secreta), simplemente no podia sobrevivir, bien hasta el proximo capitulo! 


	8. cute? el mal tiene muchas formas

Cap 8: cute?, el mal toma muchas formas  
  
(shade y shadow sentados en silencio) (una luz aparece allado de shadow) (de la luz aparece tikal)tikal: ya volví (shadow y shade se paran)shadow: y q te dijeron? (tikal menea la cabeza)tikal: no saben porq el infierno mando a ese ejercito (shade molesta)shade: y no pueden hacer algo? (tikal se acerca a shade)tikal: no pueden ir hay, los matarian! (shadow pensativo)shadow: entonces podriamos ir nosotros... (tikal pensativa)tikal: si...pero aun nose como (shadow se acerca a la puerta)shadow: bueno, voy a caminar (tikal se sienta junto con shade)tikal: no te cruces con ningun conocido (shadow saliendo)shadow: si lo se (shadow caminando en medio de la calle)shadow :acaso hize bien...aceptando esto me volvi mas solo de lo q estaba.. (en un callejón sin salida se ve a una chica siendo molestada por 3 brabucones)chica: dejenme ir! - bravucon1: cuando hagas lo q queremos perra! (el bravucón le pega una patada en el estomago)chica: AAHHH (se ve el pie de shadow con la espada allado) (shadow enfrente de los bravucones)shadow :eso no es muy amable de tu parte (shadow golpea al bravucón en la mano con la parte sin filo de la espada rompiéndosela (los 3 bravucones sale corriendo) (shadow levanta a la chica del piso)shadow: estas bien? (la chica lo abraza llorando)chica: gracias gracias gracias!! (shadow algo avergonzado)shadow: naaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!? Trata de controlarte por favor (shadow entrando a la base con la misma chica agarrada del braso)shadow: ya volvi! (shade furiosa)shade: shadow como te atreves!!!! (shadow con cara o.o)shadow: a q? (shade aun mas furiosa agarrando a shadow del cuello)shade: como a q maldito mujeriego! (shadow algo nervioso)shadow: a te refieres a ella, no ah querido soltarme desde q la salve (shade con cara ¬¬)shade: y vos no te esforzaste para q te soltara (tikal se acerca a shadow)tikal: dijiste q la rescataste, explicales (todos se sientan en la cama)shadow: bueno eso fue lo q paso - tikal: ya veo, y vos quien sos? (la chica con cara tierna)chica: mi nombre es Artemis, tengo 14 años y vivo sola (shade algo desconfiada)shade(piensa): no me agrada, algo anda mal (artemis abraza a shadow)artemis: gracias por salvarme (shade agarra una silla y golpea a shadow con ella)shade: aprovechado! (shadow meriado mientras shade le pegaba y artemis lo abrazaba)shadow:ya.....control..... (tikal separa a los 3)tikal: contrólense!, shade no le pegues y shadow vos no te aproveches de artemis (shadow enojado)shadow: pero si nisiquiera la toque!_ (artemis se rie)artemis:jajaja, son muy divertidos, podria quedarme con ustedes un tiempo? (shadow y shade)shadow: claro - shade: no! (shade mira mal a shadow)shadow: eh...creo q escuche algo afuera! (shadow sale corriendo, tikal lo sigue) (artemis se sienta en la cama mientras shade la mira mal)shade: q quieres en verdad? (artemis con cara de buenita)artemis: yo nada, porq desconfias de mi? u.u (shade la agarra del cuello)shade: no te hagas la santa! (se ve la mano de artemis moviéndose levemente) (shade cae arrodillada al suelo con el cuello lastima) (artemis se rie)artemis: no me toques tonta! (shade sale corriendo) (encuentra a shadow y tikal hablando en la puerta) (shade le muestra las heridas a shadow)shade: mira, esa fea me hizo esto en el cuello! (shadow mirándole el cuello)shadow: eso no esta bien, parece como si te hubiera ahorcado... (shadow, tikal y shade entran donde estaba artemis)shadow: artemis q le hiciste a shade? (artemis con cara de inocente) artemis: nada ella me ataco y después se hizo algo en el cuello! (tikal mira fijamente a artemis)tikal: esta mintiendo! Puedo sentirlo! (shadow se le acerca y le pone una mano en el hombro)shadow: di la verdad, en serio no hiciste nada? (artemis agarra la mano de shadow)artemis: no hize nada... (se ve una mirada malvada en artemis)artemis: nada comparado con esto (artemis mueve la mano) (shadow sale volando por la ventana) (shade y tikal corriendo hacia la calle con artemis siguiéndolas) (artemis parada sobre la tapa de una cloaca enfrente de shadow, quien esta tirado en el suelo con tikal y shade a su lado)artemis: hahaha, fuiste muy simple de engañar (artemis con mirada de enojo)artemis: pero esa mocosa intervino demasiado! (artemis mueve el braso para delante y shade sale volando contra una pared) (shadow se para)shadow(piensa):demonios...artemis es un elite... (artemis se rie)artemis: y ahora en nombre del inferno te destruire! (shadow hace un triangulo en el aire con su espada)shadow: sonedemoca sonedemoca sonedemoca! (millones de cortes salen de ese triangulo contra artemis)shadow: atack! (artemis pone ambos brasos al frente)artemis: null! (todos los cortes comienzan a chocar contra una burbuja q proteje a artemis) (artemis levanta el braso derecho con la mano entrecerrada)artemis: tonto! (shadow es levanta como si lo estuvieran ahorcando)shadow: agh...tengo q hacer algo.... (tikal mira la entrada de la cloaca)tikal: shadow agua! (artemis mira a tikal)artemis: que? (shadow sonrie)shadow(piensa): se desconcentro, es ahora! (cuadro chico se ve un movimiento de la mano de shadow) (un geiser sale mandando a artemis a volar)artemis: AHHHHHH (shadow aterriza)shadow: tengo q terminarla! (shadow comienza a correr dentro del yeiser) (shadow salta terminando arriba de artemis, quien aun no se recuperaba por el agua caliente) (shadow haciendo el triangulo en el aire)shadow: sonedemoca sonedemoca sonedemoca (millones de cortes dándole a artemis)shadow: atack! (shadow aterrizando y el geiser yéndose bajo tierra de nuevo) (shade y tikal se acercan a shadow)shadow: bueno, creo q me confie demasiado, disculpame shade (shade agarrandolo del brazo)shade: no te preocupes n_n (shade tirando a shadow al piso)shade: pero no lo vuelvas a hacer! (shade, shadow y tikal entran de nuevo a la base)  
  
CONTINUARA....  
  
NOTA DEL AUTOR: bien, el 3 elite se hizo presente, ahora solo falta uno, pero aun no se sabe porq atacaron los del infierno, sinceramente creo q este es el peor capitulo q eh hecho por ahora, pero no se preocupen, mejorare! =P 


	9. shade anger, la impotencia o la sobrepot...

Cap. 9: shade angel, la impotencia o la sobrepotencia?  
  
(shadow con dos tablas de madera en la mano y shade parada en guardia enfrente de el)shadow: lista? - shade: si! (shadow lanza las tablas contra shade) (shade derriba una de una patada) (la segunda golpea a shade en el brazo derecho) (shade con los ojos llenos de lagrimas arrodillada en el piso) (shadow se arrodilla a su lado)shadow: estas bien? No te lastimaste? (shade sin levantar la mirada del piso)shade: no puedo....no puedo ayudarte... (shadow pone una mano en el hombro de shade)shadow: no seas ridícula (shade se levanta rapido con los ojos aun en lagrimas)shade: nisiquiera puedo con 2 simples maderas!! (shade sale de la base corriendo) (cuadro con el titulo del cap) titulo: shade angel, la impotencia o la sobrepotencia? (shadow parado frente a la puerta)shadow: tikal! (mismo cuadro, con una luz allado de shadow) (mismo cuadro, con tikal al lado de shadow)tikal: q pasa? -shadow: shade se fue.. (tikal con cara de preocupada)tikal: q paso?? (shadow algo triste)shadow: estabamos practicando y...creo q su falta de poderes la hace sentir inútil.. (tikal abriendo la puerta)tikal: tenemos q ir a buscarla, no es seguro q ande sola (shadow saliendo)shadow: lose, los demonios ya la reconocen como enemiga... (shadow y tikal en medio de la calle)shadow: bien, yo ire al norte, vos anda a al sur - tikal: esta bien...nos reunimos en una hora aquí (ambos salen volando en sus respectivas direcciones) (shadow mirando hacia abajo)shadow: donde estas?... (shadow aterriza enfrente de una casa) (shadow mira por la ventana)shadow: la energia de shadde me guió hasta aquí... (desde la ventana se ve a un hombre un poco mayor sentado en un sofá con un álbum de fotos) (el sujeto se da vuelta y ve directamente a shadow) (shadow trata en vano de ocultarse) (el sujeto se acerca a la ventana)sujeto: hola, le gustaría pasar? (shadow algo sorprendido)shadow: claro... (shadow y el sujeto sentados en el sofá)shadow: oiga....porq me dejo.. - sujeto: pasar? (cara del sujeto mirando una foto)sujeto: porq tenemos un conocido en común... (el sujeto le muestra la foto a shadow)shadow: esa es... (se ve la foto de shade cuando era un poco mas chica)shadow: shade! (el sujeto le sonríe a shadow)sujeto: así es, soy su tío, hyuga, mucho gusto (shadow le estrecha la mano)shadow: comprendo....shadow himura, amigo de shade, mucho gusto (hyuga sonrie con los ojos cerrados)hyuga: y tienes poderes, no? (shadow algo sorprendido)shadow: pero como!? (hyuga lo mas tranquilo)hyuga: a un ojo científico nada se le escapa (shadow se levanta del sofá)shadow: señor tiene idea donde puede estar shade ahora? (hyuga también se levanta)hyuga: no, soy un científico q se quedo sin experimento... (hyuga mira por la ventana)hyuga: pero cuando escapaba nunca se iba lejos (shadow se va volando)shadow: gracias! (shadow esta apunto de salir volando)hyuga: cuida bien de shade - shadow: claro q lo hare (shadow sale volando) (shadow mientras vuela)shadow: q habrá querido decir.... (shadow llega a la puerta de la base, tikal lo estaba esperando)tikal: la encontraste?- shadow: no... (ambos entran) (sentados en la mesa)shadow: no creo q haya ido lejos... (shade llegando a la esquina de la base)shade: no debí haberme escapado asi... (shade ve a un hombre extraño parado mirando por la ventana de la base) (shade enojada)shade: quien eres!? (el tipo saca unas tablitas con muchos picos)tipo: no te me acerques! (shadow y tikal escuchan los gritos de la calle)shadow: esa parece ser shade! (shadow y tikal salen corriendo hacia la calle) (shadow en posición de guardia)shadow: no la toques maldito! (el tipo sonrie)tipo: q tonto! (de las tablitas salen millones de cuerdas metalicas) (las cuerdas atrapan a shadow y a tikal, atándolos de forma q no puedan mover los brasos ni manos) (shadow tratando en vano de soltarse)shadow: maldición, shade escapa! (shade con los ojos llenos de lagrimas)shade: yo tb quiero ser fuerte! (shade pone ambos brasos hacia el frente)shade: no es justo!!!!!!! (un rayo de fuego GIGANTE sale de las manos de shade (se ven las cuerdas de metal derritiéndose y desapareciendo) (el fuego deja de salir) (shade algo confundida)shade: yo...yo hice eso? (shadow y tikal se levantan todos quemados)shadow: bien hecho shade! (shade corre hacia shadow) (shade abrasa a shadow con fuerza)shade: lo hiceeeeeeeee (shade llorando de felicidad mientras abraza a shadow)shade: ahora voy a poder ayudarte! (shadow abraza a shade)shadow: vos siempre me has ayudado, de una forma u otra (tikal agarra al sujeto)tikal: es solo un demonio del infierno, pero esa arma q tenia era poderosa... (shadow agarra al tipo del cuello)shadow: bien, ahora nos vas a decir como llegar al infierno, verdad? (el demonio niega desesperadamente con la cabeza) (shadow mira a shade)shadow: shade si haces el honor... (shade manda una rayo de fuego q quema al demonio y tb a shadow, en menor medida) (shadow deja caer al demonio)shadow: tendras q aprender a controlarlo... (el demonio abre un portal en el piso) (el demonio salta en el) (shadow sorprendido trata en vano de pararlo)shadow: hey! (tikal mira al portal)tikal: creo q lleva al infierno... (shadow a punto de saltar)shadow: y q estamos esperando? (shadow agarra a shade de la mano)shadow: me alegra q hayas descubierto tus poderes n_n (shade sonrie)shade: ahora podre peliar a tu lado! (los tres saltan por el portal)  
  
CONTINUARA....  
  
NOTA DEL AUTOR: bien, aquí se descubre un poco la historia de shade...solo un poco =P, después hare un OVA con la historia de shade, bien, en el proximo capitulo habra mucha pelea y accion, asiq no desesperen, hasta el proximo capitulo! 


End file.
